<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>always interrupted by Axelblue</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26095087">always interrupted</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Axelblue/pseuds/Axelblue'>Axelblue</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>MacGyver (TV 2016)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 04:48:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,062</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26095087</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Axelblue/pseuds/Axelblue</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Mac and Riley have had a long week and when they can finally spend time together, they are interrupted.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jack Dalton &amp; Angus MacGyver (MacGyver TV 2016), Riley Davis &amp; Angus MacGyver (MacGyver TV 2016), Riley Davis &amp; Matilda "Matty" Webber, Riley Davis/Angus MacGyver (MacGyver TV 2016)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>57</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>always interrupted</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>as always I apologize for the spelling errors, leave your comments to know what you think</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>This week Mac and Riley had begun to believe in bad luck for the simple reason that every time they wanted to spend time together alone something happened that interrupted them.</p><p>It was Monday morning when they were in the kitchen having a make-out session when Matty called them, on Tuesday it was Bozer who came to the house when they were on the couch, on Wednesday it was very inconvenient Jack who called saying he needed Mac badly and all he wanted was for Mac to fix his microwave, on Thursday, Friday and Saturday Matty called them on a very important mission</p><p>Anyway, the week has been horrible, Sunday comes when they are supposed to have the afternoon off, but now in the morning they have to work.</p><p>Riley was gathering all the information he got from the last mission while Mac was helping Bozer with a job. When Bozer left the lab, Mac got up from his spot and stood behind Riley and began massaging her shoulders.</p><p>"Hey, what do you think if we take a break afterwards and sneak into the blue room?" Mac asked mischievously</p><p>The blue area was an interrogation room, but for some strange reason it was not used leaving the place abandoned, Mac and Riley took advantage of the place to spend their free time and do their business.</p><p>"I don't know," Riley moaned silently as Mac continued to massage her shoulders.</p><p>"It wouldn't be the first time we did it, we closed the door and had a little fun" suggested Mac</p><p>Riley got up from her spot and wrapped her arms around Mac's neck "Although it sounds like a great idea to me, I don't think it's possible with the luck we've had this week."</p><p>Mac was going to kiss Riley when Bozer entered the lab with a couple of pieces to finish his work. Thanks to Bozer interrupting the moment, Riley decided to go back to work, and Mac did the same.</p><p>After finishing their work, Mac and Riley decided to take that break in the blue room, Mac sat Riley on one of the tables while kissing her and reached into her shirt caressing her warm skin.</p><p>It was not a joke when they said that it was not the first time they had sex in that place, and they knew perfectly well that if Matty found out what they used that room for, he would probably kill them, but that place was literally perfect for that since there were no cameras there, the room was noise proof and the place was completely empty.</p><p>Mac started kissing Riley's neck when his phone rang in his pocket, Riley growled in annoyance and saw that it was a message from Matty.</p><p>"Matty wants me in the war room" Riley said as he got up from the table.</p><p>"I think bad luck exists, after all," Mac joked.</p><p>"Maybe" he said before giving him a quick kiss and leaving.</p><p>Riley was as fast as possible to the war room, when he arrived, he took his computer and sat across from Matty.</p><p>"Were you in the blue room with Mac?" Matty asked with a hint of evil in his voice.</p><p>Riley immediately blushed and wondered how Matty knew she was there or worse yet, she wondered if Matty knew what she and Mac were doing there.</p><p>"I was ... I was not in that place" Riley stuttered a little.</p><p>"You do realize how ridiculous it is to try to lie to me, right?" said Matty</p><p>"I'm sorry, I know we shouldn't be there". Riley apologized</p><p>"Honestly, I don't care what you and Mac do in your spare time as long as it doesn't affect your work," Matty said.</p><p>"He won't," Riley said a little nervous.</p><p>"I hope" said Matty</p><p>Matty put the subject aside and started working with Riley.</p><p>After three in the afternoon they finally finished their jobs, Mac and Riley were ready to go home and finally went to Mac's car to take over their business, but the universe, as inopportune as ever, put one more obstacle in their plans. . .</p><p>"Hey, Mac" Mac tried to pretend he hadn't heard Jack's voice when he passed Riley.</p><p>"What's up, Jack?" Mac knew if he ignored it, it would get worse.</p><p>"Dude, my microwave is failing again, and I thought you could help me," said Jack.</p><p>"Didn't Mac fix it for you a few days ago?" Riley asked</p><p>"Well, yeah, but Mac obviously didn't do a good job," said Jack.</p><p>"Okay, I'll go see him," Mac said with a sigh.</p><p>Jack walked to his car and Riley stood in front of Mac, and she put her hand on his chest.</p><p>"You better come back soon" he warned.</p><p>"I'll be back as soon as possible" Mac said, giving him a kiss before leaving with Jack.</p><p>They arrived at Jack's house and Mac started to repair his microwave, Mac was eager to finish fixing it so he could go home.</p><p>It took him about twenty minutes to fix the microwave, and he was finally able to go home.</p><p>"Alright, Jack, the microwave works perfectly, now if you'll excuse me, I'm going home," Mac said as he walked to the door.</p><p>"Where are you going, why don't you just stay and watch a couple of good movies?" Jack said as he pushed him onto the couch.</p><p>"Jack ..." Mac was going to invite an excuse, but Jack interrupted him.</p><p>"I won't take no for an answer," said Jack.</p><p>Mac knew arguing with Jack would be pointless, so he sat on the couch next to him to watch the movie.</p><p>Riley sat on Mac's bed and let out a sigh—it had been over an hour, and Mac still hadn't arrived.</p><p>He grabbed his phone from the nightstand and decided to text Mac.</p><p>"Hey, how long does it take you to repair a microwave?" she asked</p><p>Mac kept watching the movie, when his phone vibrated in his pocket, he pulled out his phone and saw that it was a message from Riley asking why it was taking so long.</p><p>"Sorry, Jack caught me in a Bruce Willis movie marathon," Mac said.</p><p>"And you can't invite excuses?" she asked</p><p>"I tried, but Jack is too pushy," Mac said.</p><p>"I'll go home when I get rid of Jack," Mac promised.</p><p>Riley threw her phone to the side of the bed and groaned in annoyance, after a few minutes, Riley came up with a somewhat naughty idea to get Mac's attention and get him back faster.</p><p>Mac took out his cell phone again when he felt it vibrate again, he saw that Riley had sent him a photo, but when he saw it, he was very surprised.</p><p>In the photo, Riley was on her bed with her leather jacket open showing that the only thing underneath was her underwear, and then she texted her.</p><p>"You should come back soon, I really need you," he wrote.</p><p>Mac blushed at the image and words of his girlfriend, looked at Jack who is still lost watching the movie, and then wrote to Riley.</p><p>"I don't think Jack will let me go," Mac said.</p><p>A few more minutes passed before Riley responded with another image and a message that said "make up an excuse or then I'll have to start without you." Now she was no longer wearing the jacket, just the bra and lace panties that made Mac drool.</p><p>Mac wasn't looking at her, but he could imagine the mischievous grin on his girlfriend's face, Mac felt her face heat up as a blush covered her face.</p><p>"You don't dare start without me," Mac warned.</p><p>Riley took a few seconds to send another photo again, she knew something bad would happen if Jack looked at him as the next photo gave him goosebumps and a bright and intense red color appeared all over his face. He sent her a photo where he appreciated completely naked and she was in a position that gave Mac an incredible view of her body.</p><p>"If you continue like this, I will end up in a very uncomfortable situation with Jack, I remind you that he is by my side" said Mac</p><p>"That's what makes this fun," Riley said.</p><p>"Riles, I swear to you that if Jack sees me again and what is happening in my pants right now kills me" said Mac</p><p>"then you'll have to come home soon" said Riley</p><p>She sent him one last photo just as hot as the last, Mac took one of the sofa cushions and casually placed it on his lap.</p><p>Jack stopped watching the movie and noticed that Mac was a bit nervous, and his face was very red.</p><p>"Hello, friend, are you okay?" Jack asked him.</p><p>"Yes, yes, why do you ask?" I ask nervously</p><p>"Your face is red" said Jack, reached out and put his wrist on Mac's forehead</p><p>Felt Mac was a bit horny, and Jack thought maybe they were sick, and he was very wrong.</p><p>"Dude, you have a temperature, I'll bring you a wet towel" say Jack as he got up.</p><p>Mac took the opportunity to invent an excuse and be able to leave</p><p>"Jack, I think I'm feeling a little sick, I'd better go home" said Mac, quickly leaving Jack's house trying to avoid any questions</p><p>Got in his car and sped home, came home and headed straight for his room</p><p>Riley was lying on the bed now in her leather jacket, she got up and sat comfortably on the bed when she saw him enter the room.</p><p>"You're finally here" he said, his voice low but sexy.</p><p>"Do you have any idea what a problem you were going to cause me with Jack" Mac scolded her.</p><p>"I was aware of it, but I had to find a way to get you out of there," he said.</p><p>"Yeah, well ..." her words were forgotten when Riley unzipped her jacket and unzipped it slightly showing Mac that she wasn't wearing anything underneath.</p><p>"What were you saying?" he asked, Riley opened his jacket wider to give Mac a perfect view of his naked body</p><p>"It doesn't matter anymore" he said as he climbed onto the bed with her.</p><p>Riley smiled as Mac climbed onto the bed and started kissing her, and the timing would have been perfect if Mac's phone hadn't been ringing.</p><p>"This must be a joke," Mac said when he saw Jack's name on the phone.</p><p>Riley didn't care and started unbuttoning Mac's shirt.</p><p>"Jack, what is it?" Mac asked him.</p><p>"You left the house too fast, and you worried me" said Jack</p><p>"I'm fine, Jack, I just have a slight fever, but now Riley is taking good care of me" Mac bit his lower lip trying to suppress a groan when Riley bit his neck</p><p>"You sure are fine, I can help Riley take care of you if you want" said Jack</p><p>Riley chuckled and snatched the phone from Mac.</p><p>"Don't worry, Jack, I'm his girlfriend, I can take care of him" she moaned involuntarily when Mac raised one of her nipples to his mouth.</p><p>"What was that noise? You're fine, you're sick too," Jack's voice sounds concerned.</p><p>Riley caught Mac's hair in her fist and pulled it up, signaling him to be good.</p><p>"I'm fine, Jack, I just tripped, you have nothing to worry about" she assured him.</p><p>Mac released himself from Riley's grip and continued to kiss her body.</p><p>"Okay, but if something happens, feel free to call," he said.</p><p>"If I need it, I'll do it," he said before ending the call.</p><p>"You want to get me in trouble with Jack?" she scolded him, but Mac didn't care and just laughed.</p><p>"It's not that much fun if it happens to you, is it?" Mac joked.</p><p>"You're an idiot" she said as she pulled him in for a kiss.</p><p>When they were finally naked and ready to go, Mac's phone rang again.</p><p>"That must be Jack" Riley said between gasps.</p><p>Mac took the phone, paid for it, and tossed it to the side of the bed.</p><p>"To hell, Jack" he laughed before kissing her again.</p><p>The only thing that mattered to him was being with his girlfriend without being interrupted, the world could disappear, but at that moment nothing could keep him from Riley Davis</p><p>Mac<br/>         and<br/>            Riley<br/>                      ❤️</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>